


fire & ice

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon is fire, Nick is ice.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	fire & ice

**Author's Note:**

> just a short warm up piece i did this morning, sort of a character study? from Simon’s point of view 💕

I am fire, he is ice.

I burn bright and hot, simmering, yet I am doused when he touches me. I warm him; he melts when I touch him. We are a balance of the extremes.

I am fire, he is ice.

My flames rise high, smoke billowing in the sky. He comes closer and I watch his frozen glaciers start to sweat, water pouring down, puddles at his feet. He is not afraid. I am not either.

He is ice, I am fire.

Green eyes lock with blue. He extinguishes me when he looks my way; I am transfixed by his glance. His water puts me out, brings me back down to the ground again. His touch soothes, cures, _heals_.

He is ice, I am fire.

We exchange dreams, hot and cold alike. I take him into my arms and he keeps on melting, kissing deep and long. I am in love with his chill and he is in love with my heat.

I am fire, he is ice.

He makes art out of love, so he shivers when we’re apart. _Come closer, my dear,_ I always say, for we are never too far. He is always here with me. I reduce him to puddles when we meet in the sheets, he reduces me to ashes. We push and pull, skin on skin, soft sighs punctuating each movement. We calm each other’s intensities.

I burn, he freezes.

His cool blonde goes brassy in my wake. I run my fingers through it. It’s warm and wet. He does the same to mine; touching the frost there. He smiles, warm. A shiver runs down my spine.

I freeze, he burns.

Our temperatures even out, getting the best of one another. Nick tells me he loves me. I tell him I love him too.

I am fire, he is ice.


End file.
